


The Most Powerful Power

by KLMMC2231



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLMMC2231/pseuds/KLMMC2231
Summary: Rosalie has a secret, one that only a selected few know about. Emmett is one of those and The Denali coven too. What is this secret that could change the vampire world forever and how does Bella play a role in it. Discover the secrets and the mystery behind Rosalie Lilian Hale. Rosalie/FemOC Bella/Tanya





	1. Chapter 1

Rosalie POV

"How much longer do we have to pretend Em? I can't take it anymore, I don't want to hide the truth, what I'm really capable of or pretend to be a person I'm not. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice pretend all the time, they want to believe that by living with humans they can be somehow affected by their humanity. They hide and deceive, I can't take it anymore, pretending to be human, repeating high school again and again. You know I love you but how long are we going to pretend to be married, to be mates? I wish I didn't hide it from the beginning, I wish I had stayed with the Denali clan." I finish my rent feeling like I'm about to fall to the ground from exhaustion, but I can't feel exhaustion since I'm a vampire but the emotional stress is still there.

"Rosie please calm down, I know that you hate all this pretending but we have to do it you know that. We have to do it for Bella." Emmet said in a calm voice.

"I know, I know, but you know how I get this time of the year I can't help it." He looked at me knowingly.

"If you want I can call Tanya ask her if she would come with her sisters for a while." I thought about it for a couple of minutes, it would be good for me to have them here. I wouldn't have to pretend that mush with them around and I could relax and try to stop remembering the night I was turned.

"That would be amazing Em, thank you."

"No problem Rosie, you know I would do anything for you. You're my sister, my best friend and the only person I could trust with my life."

I hug him tightly, Emmet was, beside the Denali coven, the only person I trusted. He knows the real me and accepts me. I love him so much, he saved me, before I had him I was always depressed and wanted to kill myself. The only thing that kept me from doing so wasn't Carlisle or Esme it was Tanya, Kate and Irena.

After changing me, Carlisle was hoping I would be Edward's mate. Thank god I'm not, that asshole always tries to snoop in the minds of other people like it's his right to do so. Thank god I can manipulate the things I show him otherwise he would have discovered my secret a long time ago.

Lets get back on track, where was I? oh yes after my change and after I had killed the filth that was my fiance and his friends, Carlisle decided that we should go to Alaska where a coven of vampires that had the same diet as the Cullen's lived, they were called the Denali coven. At the time I believed I had no power and that was what the Cullen's thought to.

Upon our arrival at Denali, I felt a calm that I hadn't felt since that night. And when I met the Denali coven I felt like I belonged with them, that here was where I was supposed to be. I became fast friends with the Three sisters Tanya the coven leader, Kate and Irina. They were a thousand years old, give or take a couple of years, and they were the incarnation of female power. They were strong, intelligent, determined, and knew what they wanted.

It was easy to be myself around them but when there were other people it was different, I would bring up all my walls. I knew it and they knew it but that couldn't be changed. It was a week away from our departure when two other members of the Denali coven returned from their vacation. I met Carmen and Eleazar, when I was with Tanya, Kate, and Irina alone at their house. Carlisle, Esme and Edward were out hunting.

Eleazar, who had been with the Volturi for a short time and who had the gift to sense other peoples gifts, was a little disturbed when he met me. He looked a me and around me. After what felt like hours to me Tanya questioned him on his weird behavior He had said " She has one of the most unique gifts I have ever come across."

I was shocked "I thought I didn't have any gifts, that's what Edward and Carlisle said"

"If you don't have a gift then I don't have one either and god knows I have one, otherwise I wouldn't have served so long as a Volturi guard."

"What's her gift then?" Quizzed Kate.

"Well she has the gift to... how can I put it, she can do what she wants." When he said that I thought he was crazy, what the hell does it mean?

Seeing my puzzled look he elaborated.

"You see you have an aura around you, a power of sorts that is all around you, it can protect you if necessary and can do anything you ask it to do"

"What you're saying is I have some sort of power that would do anything I ask of it?"

"Yes"

"Why haven't I ever felt it?"

"Were you searching for it or wanted to feel it." I shook my head no

"I never knew it existed until now."

"well now you do, so try to feel it, control it."

And that's what I did. I tried to concentrate on it the power and I felt it. It was like I was tapping into an unlimited source of power. It felt amazing, it was everywhere around me, protecting me, making me feel safe. I had never experienced something like that it was amazing. I wanted to try and ask for something from it to see what would happen.

"Kate can you use your power on me." she looked at me like I was crazy no one would want to endure her power willingly.

"Do it please." She nodded and then placed her hand on my forearm. I waited for something to happen, for the pain, but I just felt like something was tickling me.

All the Denalis were looking at me like I had just grown another head except Eleazar.

"Why aren't you on the ground screaming?" Irina asked

"I asked it to stop Kate's power from working and it did" I stated

"That's amazing!" Tanya said

"Indeed your power is great but if people knew about it it would cause a lot of harm, People will want it will seek it, if you don't protected it right you could be in danger." Said Eleazar.

"He's right, the Volturi will want to control such power." Carmen said

"Not only them their are a lot of greedy people and vampires in the world if they hear about it they will want it" Tanya warned

I was processing everything, It was dangerous for people to know of my power, I didn't want to hide or be on the run. One solution came to mind and I hoped it would work. I asked the aura to protect the thoughts of the Denali's so that no one would know if they read their minds about my power, then I did the same to myself keeping Edward from knowing anything that way. I really didn't like the little prick who thought he was better then everyone.

"I solved the problem, I had the aura protect your thoughts so that if someone read your mind or used their powers in anyway on you they won't find anything about my power It's not that I don't trust you because I do more than I trust the Cullen's But nobody knows who will try and search your minds."

"That an excellent idea Rose and we know you trust us, and anything related to your power will stay between us, we won't tell a soul." Tanya said

"Thank you."

"It's no problem you're family after all and have been family since the minute you entered this house, You are our sister and you will always have a place with us, okay?"

I felt overwhelmed by what Tanya had said, I knew then that I could trust them with my life, they were my family.

"I don't want the Cullen's to know about it."

"We know that don't worry." Kate said I ran and gave each one of them a hug.

Unfortunately I had to leave with The Cullen's, and when I did my depression returned, I missed my sisters and wanted to go back to them But when I found Emmett,after he was attacked by a bear, I found a reason to stay with the Cullen's. We knew we weren't mates but after a little talking and me revealing my power to him we had decided to play the role of a mated couple. Tanya had said it would be better for both of us that way. We could be each others rock among the Cullen's. I wanted to join the Denali's but I couldn't impose that choice on Em, who had started to consider Esme as his mother and Carlisle as his Father and I knew if I would leave he would follow without hesitation. That's why I stayed with them, for Emmett.

"Hey Rosie where did you go?"

"I was just remembering some things"

"good or bad?"

"Good, Em good" I say with a smile, he smiles back.

The next day was torture I couldn't think of anything but the rape that I had gone through on the hand of my fiance and his friends. It was repeating in my mind again and again non stop.

"Stop it already it's driving me insane!" Edward said effectively breaking me from the nightmare I was reliving.

I snarled at him.

"Do you really think I'm doing this for my own enjoyment? if I could stop it I would but I can't!" I screamed startling Bella, who until now I didn't know was here.

"Try harder then, I don't want to see that happening again and again, and I certainly don't want to be stuck in your head and feel all those horrible emotion." He spat.

"If you don't want to see it stay out of my head!" I snarled back.

"It's not like I can control being stuck in your head, It's the most horrifying and coldest place I know"

"I pride myself in the fact that I can cause you so many nightmares" I hissed.

"It's you who has the nightmares not me, you repeat that night over and over again like it's your favorite movie of all times! Do you take pleasure from seeing yourself being raped again and again or something?" As soon as the words left his lips I froze. Everyone in the room looked at Edward with shock and anger and then looked at me, they were waiting for my reaction.

But I stood their stunned, Edward was waiting for my reaction with shame and guilt all over his face. He took a step toward me but I took a step back.

"I didn't mean to say that, Rosalie I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." He made another step in my direction and again I took a step back.

He was about to speak again when three angry looking vampires came bursting in the house, staring down Edward with their murderous glares.

"Don't even think about taking another step toward her, I think you've done enough damage." Tanya all but growled at him.

" I didn't mean to say those things I wasn't thinking!" He tried to defend himself.

"I can't say I'm surprised That you weren't thinking but if you ever say anything to Rose, and I mean anything, I will burn you." Irina said angrily

Kate made her way toward Edward and used her power on him Sending him to the floor crying out in pain.

"If you ever say anything or come near Rose again, that pain that you felt will be child's play compared to what I will do to you, do you hear me?" He nodded terrified.

"Good" Tanya said. then she turned and looked and me. In an instant all three of them are circling me.

"Rosie say something please" Kate pleaded

I stayed silent I was still too stunned to think clearly. Tanya came closer and when she saw that I didn't flinch or make a move to run she put her arms around me and held me tightly whispering that everything will going to be okay. Soon Kate and Irina joined her and the three of them were holding me. When I started to regain a little bit of composure, they let me go.

I looked around the room to see Carlisle bent down next to Edward making sure his okay, typical, then their was Bella who was sitting on the couch observing the scene quietly looking from me to Edward who she was glaring daggers at, then there was Alice Jasper, Esme and Emmett who were all looking at me with concern.

I looked at my sisters then said in a voice void of emotion.

"Can we leave please." they looked at each other then back at me and nodded.

Soon I was being lead out of the house and into the forest by Kate, Tanya, and Irena.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

After those terrible words made their way out of Edward's mouth I thought Rosalie would beat the crap out of him, but instead to my utter surprise she stayed silent the look on her face was one of pain of suffering. The confident and strong Rosalie I had come to know was gone, she had became a shell.

Personally, I wanted nothing more then to rip Edward's head off. For the first time I didn't see him as a god, I saw him for what he really was: a cruel child that would use other peoples insecurities and fears to his advantage. He had done the same thing to me when he left me for dead on the forest flour for dead after he destroyed me by using my insecurities against me. How had I been so stupid to let him do that to me and then take him back? How did I allow myself to be manipulated by this arrogant son of a bitch who thought everyone should bow down to him and that women are inferior to men, that they should serve them and do as they say without question?

I couldn't do anything. I was processing everything: my relationship with Edward, his manipulation and disregard of my choices and opinions. The way he always made my choices in my place and controlled every aspects of my life.

After that revelation, I knew that I needed to get away from him as soon as possible, that I needed to brake up with him and stop him from controlling me.

Everyone in the room was quiet, no one moved or said anything, they were all waiting for Rosalie's reaction but nothing came. I was looking between the two of them waiting like the others. I could see the fear and shame in Edward's eyes, he was starting to feel guilty and he should be.

Suddenly the silence was broken when three women barged in the house growling and glaring at Edward, who if he was human would have pissed himself.

The three blond vampires made their way to Rosalie, after threatening Edward, and wrapped their arms around her. I was surprised to see that Rosalie would let them touch her and comfort her, After all she was known as the "Ice Queen" of The Cullen family. It was weird seeing her act like that, accepting and vulnerable it was so out of character.

After what felt like hours, Rosalie finally spoke her voice was icy voice, almost emotionless, it scared me and everyone present. I shivered at its intensity.

They left as soon as Rosalie gave the word and we were left standing there in silence staring at Edward. He was cowering under all the intense gazes and suddenly he looked at Emmett with a terrified expression. Emmett must've thought of something bad and before they knew it Edward was sent flying threw the walls of the house. He was sent crashing through some trees before skidding onto the forest floor. Soon Emmet was out of the house, I got up like everyone else and made my way out of the house with the rest of the family.

When we were outside Emmett was already on top of Edward punching him in the face repeatedly. One blow was so hard I'm pretty sure cracks started to form on his precious face.

"If " punch," you Ever" punch "talk" punch "to Rosie" punch "like that again" punch "I promise you" punch " they will be " punch "the last words " punch "coming out of you" punch "do you understand me? " Emmett shook Edward's limp body.

"I said do you understand? " Edward just nodded to terrified to speak.

"Good." and with a last blow Emmett dropped Edward and stood up. He looked our way with a serious face, it was weird to see Emmet acting so serious he was always the joker, the easy going one without a care in the world.

"I'm gonna go hunt and I'll be back." He said

"What about Rose? won't you go see if she is alright? you're her mate you should go check on her, try to calm her" Esme said with concern.

"Don't tell me what to do, I know what's best for Rosie right now and it isn't me." He said still serious.

"But you're her mate, you should be the one with her not Tanya, Kate, or Irina." Carlisle protested.

"I won't repeat this again, I said I know what's best for her and it isn't me." He repeated starting to get angry.

"But you're her mate!" Alice exclaimed.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what's best for Rose? As much as you want to believe that you know her you really don't, she never let any of you in well except Jasper even then only sometimes." Emmet was angry and seeing him angry was a scary thing.

"I do know her, she's my daughter" said Esme.

"If you know her why doesn't she act with you all like she does with the Denalis or me? she is always so guarded with you all and so open with them, She considered them sisters soon after she met them but she's never considered Alice as anything more then a friend, All of you act like we're the perfect family but in reality we aren't! If we were all of you would know that Rosie and I aren't mates just best friends, brother and sister, but you never asked about our relationship you just assumed." His outburst was met with silence, no body knew what to say.

How on earth did the Cullen's not know that the two weren't mates? it's just absurd, they had been living together for decades and the rest of them didn't even bother to ask if they were mates.

"You... you two aren't mates? Why didn't you say anything ?" Esme asked stunned.

"You didn't ask, you just assumed,if you asked we would have told you we weren't, the same way we told Jasper." He said ignoring their looks of shock and confusion.

"Jasper knew? why didn't you tell me?" Alice asked shocked that her mate would hide something like that from her.

With all the revelations and the things going on around us I felt like I'm intruding on some family business but I couldn't go anywhere right now, Edward was my ride home.

"You never asked darling, and I still am a little shocked that you didn't see it or that none of you, who think of them self as a family not a coven, never noticed anything It's so obvious that they aren't mates, it's like all these years you were all turning a blind eye and ignoring the signs that or you just didn't care to ask." Jasper said, it was the most I had ever heard him talk in the entire time I'd known the Cullen's.

"We do care." Carlisle said offended.

"I'm not saying you don't, I'm just saying you don't care enough and If you did you would have tried to get around Rose's walls and get to know the real Rosalie that's hiding behind the mask." Jasper said shaking his head at the coven leader.

"He's right you never tried to get to know her, you just thought that the Ice Queen image was all their is to her but you're all so wrong" Emmett shook his head in disappointment.

"Rosie is one of a kind, she's amazing, has a heart of gold, she has so much passion and love to give to the world but you never took the time to get to know her, you just pretended that you did. Did you know that through the years Rose has helped more people then Carlisle ever did in his centuries of being a vampire? Do you know how many people respect and love her? No you don't, and I'm pretty sure after today you never will." Emmet said before taking off into the forest.

The rest of the Cullen's stared at the Emmet space where Emmet had been standing dumbstruck at the way he had lashed out at them. The Rosalie Emmett had described was so different from the Rose I have grown to see. I wanted to get to know the real Rosalie the one few got to know maybe I would get the chance someday.

"How did we not know all this?" Asked Esme sadness filled her amber eyes at the lack of attention she'd given to her eldest daughter.

"I can't believe we never took the time to get to know her, we say we're a family but we don't know anything about a member of said family" said Alice.

"Oh come on, it's just an act to get attention, it's Rosalie we're talking about. She conceived self centered, doesn't thing about any one but herself." Edward said finally getting up and dusting off his shirt in a childish huff.

I wanted to punch him so bad, how dare he still talk after all the things he did, god why have I stayed with him this long?

"Edward I really believe you should shut your mouth like right now" Jasper said his eyes were pitch black with rage and the overwhelming sadness and regret he was getting from the others.

Edward gulped and took a step back.

"I'm going to go hunt to, I can't stay here and listen to you talk." And with that the Texan left running off in the same direction as Emmett.

"Son I think you should go hunt to, you have quite a few cracks, Alice can Bella home." Carlisle said, didn't he hear what his son just said about a person he consider a daughter!

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow love. " He said to me.

"Okay, but we really need to talk. " I said still pissed at the entire situation and lack of sympathy for Rose. I wanted to break up with him and there was nothing he could do or say that would change my mind the way he was acting now only made my decision that much easier.

suddenly Alice gasped, she must have had a vision. The family waited in anticipation but right as Alice was coming out of it Edward's head snapped towards me his eyes black with rage.

"YOU WANT TO BREAK UP WITH ME." Edward screamed.

"Yes Edward I do"

"But why?I didn't do anything wrong." He whined. What did I ever see in him? he acts like a twelve year.

"What you said today opened my eyes to what you really are and I can't see myself being with someone like you any longer."

"You can't do that! I won't let you!" Turning to Carlisle he begged his father for help.

"Carlisle tell her she can't do this! we are meant to be together." Edward whined again, is he really telling his father?

"I just did, and you can't do anything to change my mind." I glared at the bratty vampire standing firm on my decision.

"You'll see I will get you back." And with that he took off

After a couple of minutes Alice told me she was taking me home, I didn't object in fact I was happy to leave and I followed her to the car.

When we were on the road I finally said what was on my mind.

"You know, this doesn't change anything between us, you're still my best friend."

"I know, I couldn't bare loose anyone else because of Edward." whispered Alice swallowing at the thought of losing yet another family member.

After that we stayed in silence till I arrived home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." Alice said.

"Yeah sure, see you." With that she left and I made my way to my room closing my door I fell on the bed face first sighing. The drama was too much for me I was so tired I hoped Rose would get her confidence back but there was little I could do. I doubted she would even let me go near her let alone talk to her pushing away those depressing thoughts I kicked off my shoes and burrowed under the covers and fell in a restless sleep


End file.
